space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 67
The Heist is a Go! - Wednesday Block 3 Gio stops by the Market and gives Roberto the Newspaper Man and Shoeshine Lou each 20 lira that he had taken off of Quiet Louie, (and one of his Straight Razors each), then goes to find the Marco the Pedo-Preist, who was supposed to be looking into the old the tunnels under the Bank. It turns out that he had just taken Gio's money and fuck'd off though, so it takes the whole Block just to find him. Meanwhile, Afredo makes more E-Cells for the Multi-Weapons, Tony reads the Jewelry Store Heist Notes obtained from Christian the Pathetic Window Washer, and Dante convinces Stephano that he should join the crew, (so that they wouldn't have to kill him). Block 4 Dante and Stephano go Pick-Pocket Acquiring, (fail), Afredo mills a Low-Tech Lock Pick Device, while Tony Trains in Observation. Gio, having tracked Marco down and picked up the necessary gear, goes exploring the tunnels from down by the river near the Pope Castle, but has no luck finding an exit near the Bank. Block 5 - Jewel Heist! Eschewing sleep, the gang proceeds to the jewelry store from the heist notes, stealthily moving up to the back door. Gio picks the Lock on the door and the group sneaks in. There are a number of cases full of valuables, but it is suspected that good stuff is all in the safe in the back. Gio and Stepho can't crack the safe, (despite 4 tries and multiple Bennys), so Afredo uses Mechanics to disassemble it, Bennys to break it open! The gang grab all of the primo jewelry, (as well as a bunch of Papers), then break open the rest of displays and Salvage L18,000 worth of jewelry and L7,000 Cash. Gio 'drops' Louie's ID in an out of the way corner. which Dante then picks up and uses some skills to make it look as though an attempt was made to use it to pick the lock on the door and it get wedged in as a result. Returning to the uptown market, the gang visit Ricardo the Fence and sell all but 6,000 jewelry, or equipment Salvage & Demolitions, (everybody keeps 80 lira for incidental expenses). Dante tries to haggle, but fails to incur a penalty. Block 6 - Sleep Deprived Wednesday Night! Afie makes another Lock Gun, Gio finishes his training in Running, and Tony and Dante look for tear gas or smoke bombs, but cant Street Smarts or Acquire any. They are able to buy a big-ass tank of propane however. - Thursday Block 1 Tony and Dante go shopping for Gas Masks, Coveralls & Hazard Tape, Sal comes back from visiting Don X with keys for a getaway Car. Afredo makes Elder Rings for everybody but Gio, who goes out to try and scout the tunnels again, this time from the manholes near the Bank. After hours of exploring, Gio finds a spot where he can dig through into an abandoned basement adjacent to the exterior of the Bank Foundation wall! Block 2 Gio takes Tony to the Tunnels, where they review the Structure of the Bank Foundations, but suck at making thier Demolitions and/or Structural Design and Construction rolls. Afredo upgrades his armor while Dante and Stepho Acquire Smoke 2 Bombs! Block 3 Gio and Tony continue to review the Structure of the Bank Foundations, and succeed better this time, determining the best place to blast into the bank! Afredo makes Tony an Impact Hammer-Multi Weapon Upgrade, Dante & Stephy Acquire 1 more Smoke Grenade. Blocks 4, 5 & 6 Sleep / Watch - Friday Block 1 The gang finishes working out the details of the Plan and get into position. Parking the getaway car in an alley near the manhole north of the Bank, they don their Worker' disguises and synchronize watches, 12:15 will be go time! Dante, Gio and Sal start walking towards the Bank, while Tony, Afredo and Steffano head down into the Manhole. After finding their way through the tunnels, Tony sets the charges on the wall of the basement, (successfully!). Gio and Sal head into the Alley behind the Bank where they had located the phone line. Block 2 Dante, (undisguised), heads into the Bank and asks to see his Safety Deposit Box. Sal climbs up to the phone line, Gio moves towards the front of Bank. At the appointed moment the Shaped Charges go off, allowing the downstairs crew access to the basement. Up on the street though, the blast is barely noticeable, and fails to spawn the hoped for commotion. Sal cuts the phone line. Back in the basement, Afredo tries to mix some cleaning chemicals he finds to make additional noxious fumes, but fails at Science. Giving up on that idea, he sets up one of the smoke bombs and the propane tank to vent into an air duct, (which was right where Gio thought it would be). Meanwhile, up on the second floor Dante has been let into the safety Deposit Box Vault. Waiting for the attendant to turn his back, he surprise attack K.O.s him! He ties him up and drags him into the back room, then lures the other banker over by saying the first guy is choking, and KOs him as well and also restrains and stashes him. So far Dante has scored perfect on the plan, but who's keeping score? Out in the alley, Sal falls comically on the way down from cutting the phone line, but eventually catches up with Gio. Down in the basement, Tony Afredo and Strfano are trying to find the stairs up to the main floor. There are a couple of Bankers in the way who are arguing. With their gas-masks and coveralls the crew look like gas workers; Tony Intimidates them that there is a Gas leak, and they need to evacuate. When they peep out upstairs, the gas doesn't seem to be having the desired effect, so they head back downstairs to try and ignite the whole works, but have some issues with getting it done without blowing themselves up. Back on the main floor Gio, (disguised in his gas mask), barges in to the lobby of the Bank, yelling about a gas leak, and for everyone to evacuate! The response is pretty tepid, but just as the security guards look to be moving to intervene, the gas in the ducts explodes, setting off a big fireball downstairs, and sending smoke pouring out from somewhere behind the tellers. People panic, Sal and Tony start herding civilians out & securing the doors, while everyone else heads up the stairs to the Safety Deposit Box Vault to regroup with Dante who has stripped the vault keeper of his keys and is trying to get as much of the vault unlocked as he can. Rewards 3 Generic for immediate spending Gio 1 Random point and 1 Benny Dante 1 Benny Category:Soviet